


White knight

by pirisson



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AND GAY, F/F, Mina is an angel, chaeyoung is smug, chaeyoungfightthebullies2k21, innocence at its finest, she panics quickly tho, squint for momo as a wingwoman, they young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirisson/pseuds/pirisson
Summary: 7th grader Chaeyoung ends up in detention after a fight. She befriends a shy Mina who really looks like she would never do anything to end up there... or would she?-Alternatively: Chaeyoung gay panics, Mina is shy, and Momo enjoys the show.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115
Collections: Fic/Art Exchange (The Fic/Art Tinder)





	White knight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fic/Art exchange project! Make sure to check out the other amazing works on the collection :D this one was written with @ strawberry_tigr 's idea on twitter, their art is amazing btw oh my god

_Italic_ is Chaeyoung's thoughts, **bold** is said in Japanese :)

\---

Chaeyoung was bored out of her mind. If there was one thing she hated about detention, it was the lack of activities. She didn’t mind being away from her (not very smart) classmates for a few hours, she just hated the fact that she was forbidden to stand up, or run around (she was very active). She was supposed to think about the « consequences of her actions », but in her opinion, the aftermaths of smashing a bully’s head against a locker were pretty enjoyable (excepted for the lots of screams part, she had sensitive ears).

She stared at the piece of paper in front of her, full of doodles. The room was pretty silent ; it was just her, the desk, and a supervisor who was supposed watch her (and was currently taking a nap on her chair). If she wanted to, she probably could even get out of here without any problems, but then she would have to explain why she, a lonely middle school student, was lazying around in the long and colorful corridors of the art section while everyone was having class.  
So, she would just draw or sleep the two or three hours of detention away, catching up on her chronic lack of sleep before finally be free.

Except that today was apparently not a « nap-day ». Maybe it was because she overslept in the morning, for the fourth time this week (she was also going to get a detention for that. She started to feel like she spent more time in detention than in class). Either way, she wasn’t sleepy at all.

And she was bored.

She was starting to count for the third time the number of school desks in the classroom when the door suddenly bursted open and the supervisor jumped awake. A tall and charismatic woman entered.

« Hey Momo, I have another student for you. She’ll be there until the school closes. »

Momo, the supervisor, furrowed her brows while looking at her colleague.

« Until the school closes ? But Jeong, that’s like, three hours from now. Isn’t that a bit long ? »

Jeong (Chaeyoung was pretty sure that wasn’t her full name, but she never heard anyone calling her otherwise) shrugged.

« I don’t know, the headmaster just called me and told me to bring her in. I have no idea what she did, but it was probably something a bit huge. Not as huge as what our favorite student usually does, though. »

She delivered the last line with a sideways glance at Chaeyoung, a smirk on her lips.

Chaeyoung, despite being known as a disruptive kid, was seen as the good kind of disruptive. The kind that would only start a conflict when she perceived an injustice, no matter if the one in the wrong was a fellow student or a teacher. When there wasn’t any fight to get into, she would befriend and help the other students whom she saw struggling with a lesson, or those who were part of the art section (mostly them, though). That was also why her supervisor, Momo, allowed herself to take a nap when they were the only two people in the room, knowing Chaeyoung wouldn’t take the risk to get caught.

Chaeyoung looked at Jeong with a not-so-guilty smile, dimple in plain sight.

Jeong returned her smile before turning around and looking at the entrance.

« You can come in, you know ? »

Some shuffling was heard in the corridor and Chaeyoung felt her heart, and time, stop.

At the door of the detention room stood the most beautiful girl she ever laid her eyes on. Long dyed hair cascaded down straight shoulders and Chaeyoung was pretty sure she never saw someone have a stance this perfect. Despite only wearing the school uniform, the girl irradiated with some sort of grace, of elegance, that wasn’t very common among teenagers. However, her face told a whole other story. Dark red curls framed a shy, embarrassed expression, a few moles forming a constellation and a downcasted gaze, fixed on the ground. But those features. Those big brown eyes and pretty eyelashes and pointy nose and rosy lips and-

_Chaeyoung, we get it, you’re gay. Shut up._

Chaeyoung gulped and, with some difficulties, tore her gaze away from the face of the goddess who just entered the room.

« I’ll leave her with you », she heard Jeong say. « She already finished her homework so she doesn’t have anything to do. »

With those last words, Jeong went out of the room and closed the door, leaving a heavy silence behind her.

Momo looked at the newcomer, who hadn’t say a word.

« Can you give me your student card ? »

Pretty Girl ( _nice nickname Chaeng_ , Chaeyoung thought while giving herself a mental tap in the back) jumped in surprise before awkwardly shuffling in the pocket of her blazer and gave Momo her card.

« ‘Myoi Mina, 14, seventh grade'… you’re in seventh grade? I didn’t see you a single time last year... »

Mina ( _so that’s her name_ ) bit her lip nervously before inhaling deeply.

« I’m from Japan. »

Chaeyoung’s and Momo’s brows shot up at the same time upon hearing Pretty Girl. Her voice was as soft as a sigh, but her Korean sounded very good already. Chaeyoung took note to compliment her later.

Momo smiled at Pretty Girl with an unusual warmth and suddenly Chaeyoung was lost.

Because, despite being a lot of things, she wasn’t bilingual in Japanese.

« **Ah, I see… I’m from Japan too, I know what-** »

_Oh come on, I wanna understand too !_

Chaeyoung was getting desesperate, especially when Momo apparently said something hilarious, as Pretty Girl laughed (still as softly as a whisper) while covering her mouth with her hand.

The short haired girl grunted and let her face fall on the desk.

_Why do I always pay more attention to Miss Minatozaki than to the actual lesson…_

After a few minutes, Momo gave one last smile to Pretty Girl before gesturing her to go and sit at one of the desks.

« You should choose a seat not far from the girl right there, those three hours are going to be long. »

Now, Chaeyoung was pretty sure that this sentence wasn’t in Japanese, and she was also pretty sure that she saw the shadow of a teasing smile on Momo’s lips when she looked at her.

_Great, seems like I’m as discreet as a rhinoceros._

She tried not to grunt again, because now Pretty Girl was getting closer to her and she didn’t want to scare her away.

« M-may I… ? »

Chaeyoung tried not to focus on the fact that Pretty Girl just talked to her and non-chalantly shrugged as her face became very warm. She pretended not to hear Momo swallow a laughter in the background.

An awkward silence fell between the two as Momo pulled out her earphones and a book and disappeared behind it.

Chaeyoung cleared her throat a bit too loudly, which startled Pretty Girl and made her drop the pen that she was fiddling with.

« Oh sorry- »

Their hands met when they both reached for the pen at the same time and Chaeyoung cringed at how cliché it was.

_Am I in a drama or something but also oh my god she’s so pretty when she blushes and her lips are so pretty when they- WAIT SHE’S TALKING TO ME !_

« -are you ? »

Chaeyoung mentally slapped herself for being such a mess around pretty girls and inhaled.

  
« I’m sorry, what did you say ? »

Pretty Girl blushed even more and opened her mouth again.

« I’m sorry, in what year are you ? »

Why were they both apologizing, that Chaeyoung didn’t know.

« I’m in 7th grade, too. »

« Oh. »

_Gosh, that’s so awkward. Come on social skills, don’t give up on me when I need you the most !_

« Are you alright ? »

Chaeyoung looked at Pretty Girl who had just spoken again. She was looking at her face worringly, more exactly at the plaster right below her right eye, that was barely covering a huge scratch ( _damn Hyungsol and his left punch_ ). Chaeyoung laughed.

« Oh yeah, it’s okay. You should’ve seen the other guy. »

Pretty Girl smiled slightly, but her brows furrowed soon after when she saw the other girl’s hands, that were holding a pen shakingly. Her knuckles were a bit bloody and there were a few more plasters and bandages on it. There was a red patch on her right hand, that would turn into an angry bruise in a few hours, Chaeyoung knew it.

She pulled on her sweater’s sleeves before turning her upper body to Pretty Girl, resting her arm on the backrest of the chair.

« Seems like someone’s worried for me ? »

She smirked with a newfound confidence as Pretty Girl’s blush was spreading on her cheeks, making her clean her throat.

« Well… you did look quite in a bad state earlier. I’m just… I was just wondering if you were feeling better. »

« Oh, so you were here ? », asked Chaeyoung, raising a brow.

« I think the right question would be : who wasn’t. It was in the main hallway after all, and during... recess with that. »

« Ah right. Hyungsol started it, though. I hate bullies. »

« Me too, » chuckled Mina nervously as she looked down. « Actually, I wanted to thank you. That was my friend, Tzuyu, right there. Who he was bothering, i mean. She’s grateful. »

_Wow, what a white knight you are, Son Chaeyoung._

« Uh, yeah, no problem. So, why did you come to Korea ? »

And they talked, and talked, and talked. Chaeyoung couldn’t believe how nice Mina was (yes, she finally called her by her name). She always had a small smile on her lips, and she looked invested at every story Chaeyoung told her. When she was talking, she would sometimes pause to remember the correct word in Korean, or try to formulate her sentence differently. She apologized often because of that, way too much, Chaeyoung learned. Every single time, the other girl would tell her that it was alright, or help her find the right way to express herself.

Mina had moved to Korea three months ago because of her parents’ job. She already had a few notions of Korean before and learned quickly thanks to her older brother, who was fluent already. She did ballet since she could remember and wanted to get into the dance club.

(« I know the club’s president, Seulgi, I’m sure she would be glad to have you with them. They don’t have many classical dancers », had said Chaeyoung. Mina’s smile had turned into a huge grin as she thanked her).

Chaeyoung tried really hard not to notice the way Mina’s mouth turned into a gummy smile everytime the other girl made a joke, or the way her eyes held galaxies in them ( _girl, that’s cheesy_ ). Nor the way she maintained her perfect stance without even using the backrest of the chair, or the way she sometimes tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, or the way she had doodled a small penguin on Chaeyoung’s paper, already full of small drawings.

(« That’s Miguin », she had said while smiling brightly at Chaeyoung. « He’s always happy. » Chaeyoung could’ve cried right then, right there.)

In the blink of an eye, the three hours had passed. Momo had gave them their student card back, locked the door and went away, smiling at them as she made her way to the teacher’s room.

The two girls were now standing in front of each other, staring alternatively at the ground and at the other’s face.

« Hum- »

« So- »

Their eyes widened and they bursted in a fit of laughter. The giggles turned into laughter and they soon were clutching their stomach because of how hard they were laughing. After a moment, they finally calmed down and Mina looked at Chaeyoung with the biggest smile ever since they met, a few hours ago.

« So, Chaeyoung... »

_My name sounds really pretty. Wow._

« Yes, Minari ? »

The nickname escaped her lips before she even had to think about it, and they were back to blushes and awkward stares.

« N-nothing... »

_Oh no, I messed up._

Chaeyoung gulped before scratching the back of her head.

« Uh… do you take the bus or... »

« No, my brother is picking me up. »

« Oh, okay. »

They made their way through the corridors as the lightning turned gradually yellow and orange, making the walls bath in a unusual warmth. They soon arrived in the main hallway, completely empty for there wasn’t any class going on anymore.

They were know sitting on the steps of the school, the evening’s soft breeze caressing their neck as they waited in silence. Chaeyoung felt more than she heard Mina shivering slightly, her arms clutching her blazer tightly.

Without a word, Chaeyoung slipped out of her grey sweater and wrapped it softly around the red haired girl’s shoulder, making her jumped in surprise before giving her a small smile.

Compared to the afternoon, filled with talks and laughs, it was weirdly silent. Small talk wasn’t Chaeyoung’s forte, and it seemed like it wasn’t Mina’s either. However, it wasn’t as awkward as before ; they were just enjoying each other’s presence.

Suddenly, a question popped in Chaeyoung’s mind.

« By the way... », Mina hummed questioningly, « why did you get in detention ? »

Chaeyoung didn’t need to look at Mina to feel her tense at her question.

« Ah, about that... »

« You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. »

« No, no, it’s alright… it’s just kind of dumb. »

Chaeyoung turned to look at her. She was playing with the string of the sweater’s hood.

« You see, in art class, yesterday we had that work to do. It took me a lot of time and efforts, and I was really proud of it. I had to take it to another room to hang it dry, but while I was walking, a few students ran the opposite way, knocked into me and stepped on my work… multiple times. It was ruined. »

« Why would you get into detention instead of them ? »

« Actually, that’s not all. I was very angry, and I get mad very quickly, so… well, I cursed at them. A lot. Violently. In Japanese. »

Chaeyoung furrowed her brows.

« I don’t see how that’s a problem, we don’t learn Japanese swear words here. »

Mina lowered her head and mumbled.

« Miss Minatozaki was right behind me. »

Silence reigned for a few seconds before Chaeyoung burst out laughing, mouth opened, tummy clutched and all. Mina hit her repetetively while yelling « stop laughing ! » and « that’s not funny ! » alternatively, her screaming voice actually being a normal talking voice, stomping her feet on the concrete.

Chaeyoung finally calmed down, wiping a tear from her eye.

« Oh my god, Mina, you’re so unlucky I feel bad for you. »

Mina glared menacingly at her.

« Yeah, you sound awfully sorry », she retorted before folding her arms and facing away from Chaeyoung.

« Awww, Minari’s mad at meee, I’m so sorry Minari, how could you forgive meee... »

« I hate you. »

« No, you don’t. »

« Right. You’re lucky you’re cute- »

« What ? »

« What ? »

The mood shifted once again, and they were now staring at each other, cheeks tainted in pink.

When Mina shuffled a bit closer and sneakily slipped her hand in her’s as the rays of the sun made their way on the side of her face, giving her the glow of an angel, Chaeyoung thought this moment was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This might have a part two, so stay tuned hehe


End file.
